Gum Love
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ron trabalha no 77 distrito dos aurores em Manchester. Um dia é chamado para solucionar um seqüestro que por ironia do destino tinha como vitima o marido de Hermione. Fic para o 4 Challenge R/Hr do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. R/Hr.


Sinopse: Ron trabalha no 77° distrito dos aurores em Manchester. Um dia é chamado para solucionar um seqüestro que por ironia do destino tinha como vitima o marido de Hermione. Fic para o 4° Challenge R/Hr do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. R/Hr.

N/A: Fic inspirada em Casablanca e Third Watch.

_**Gum Love **_

_Por Lisa Phoenix_

* * *

- É um lindo dia, não acha, Ron?

Ron não respondeu, revirou os olhos. Seu parceiro, Hugh riu do mau-humor praticamente constante do parceiro.

- Hoje é segunda, Hugh. Segunda.

- E qual é o problema de segundas?

- Elas sempre me trazem má sorte. Estou perfeitamente bem quando chega segunda e por acaso, alguma coisa ruim acontece. Veja a morte de meu cunhado.

- Não fale asneiras. Isso são apenas meras coincidências.

- Você acha? Eu não, quando adolescente uma louca me tacou pragas sobre segundas-feiras, infelizmente, me parece que ela está certa.

- Se você está falando da louca da Trewlaney, ela também deu aula para mim e colocou tantas pragas que eu..

- Não interessa, Hugh. Temos trabalho a fazer.

- Seu humor realmente não está bom hoje. – Hugh fechou a cara.

- Só percebeu agora? – Ron deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

Um apito soou.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Não sou surdo, é claro que sim. Estamos na escuta.

- Weasley, Saint-Louis. Seqüestro na 230 com a 300, número 17.

- Certo. – Ron respondeu. - Para você ver como são boas as segundas, começamos com seqüestro.

- Poderia ser pior, Ron.

- Pode apostar que tem muito mais do que apenas um seqüestro, se bobear é de um figurão qualquer do ministério.

- Seu pessimismo me espanta.

* * *

- Tome um chá querida, faz bem.

- Chá não vai me ajudar em nada, mamãe.

- Vamos, tome.

Pegou a xícara de chá tremendo, fazendo-a quase cair no chão. Dando um pequeno gole olhou para a porta.

- Os aurores estão vindo?

- Hermione, querida, sabe que eu não entendo nada do seu novo mundo.

- Eles estão demorando demais. Até a senhora chegou antes.

- Eu moro há duas quadras, querida.

- Mas..

A campainha soou.

- Acho que eles chegaram, não se preocupe querida.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. Ouviu vozes e passos, virou-se para a mãe e os dois aurores em pé. Arregalou os olhos:

- Ron?

* * *

Você já se pegou xingando um auror por ai? Sim? Pois bem, antes de fazer isso, pense no inferno que é a vida de um. Os cidadãos insatisfeito os atacam, e sempre estão cobrando algo deles. Vira e mexe entram em uma situação delicada, e o pior, são sempre sujeitos a uma casca de banana.

E nessas horas, nem a idéia de que eles protegem a comunidade, pode consolá-los. Pelo menos, era o que pensava Ronald Weasley.

Se tornar auror fora um sonho realizado. Por insegurança, sempre mantivera o desejo em segredo, todos ririam ao ouvi-lo. Afinal, o ruivo estressadiço como policial especial da comunidade bruxa, ou melhor, auror? Nem em pesadelos. Porém, ele estava ali, estressadiço tanto quanto antes, mas mais sarcástico e arrisco a dizer, maduro.

Mas como dizia, alguns dias faziam Ron questionar se o povo realmente gostava do aurores, ou quem sabe, o alguém lá em cima? Naquele dia, o alguém lá de cima quem resolvera chatear.

O que ele esperava ser pelo menos um seqüestro mais fácil de se achar, se tornou num inferno. Não pelos seqüestradores ou tudo mais, mas pela família da vitima.

O inferno de Ron começou assim que a suposta dona da casa abriu a porta e assim como ele arregalou os olhos, mas ficou quieta talvez vendo que não vinha ao momento perguntas e comprimentos sobre o passado.

E a coisa piorou ainda mais, quando a suspeita de Ron se concretizou e ele viu a sua frente parte de seu passado. Por mais que quisesse fugir de lá, ficou e fingiu que estava tudo bem:

- Olá, Hermione.

- Ron? – Ele pode ver ela levantar o rosto. E sinceramente, não gostou da expressão de raiva que viu – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nós somos os aurores que... – Hugh se adiantou.

- Poderemos conversar depois, Mione, mas é melhor que comecemos a nos movimentar agora. Senhora Granger, espero que esteja bem, poderia nos ajudar? É preciso que a senhora fique com Mione a toda a hora.

- O que você irá fazer, Ron? Me trancar em um lugar confiável? – Hermione foi sarcástica.

- Receio que sim. Se você quisesse, você e sua mãe poderiam ir para a Toca.

- Não seja idiota! Eu vou junto a você, não esqueci o que aprendemos nos nossos anos de Hogwarts..

- Hermione, as coisas não são tão simples assim, você não pode simplesmente vir conosco e além disso...

- Não me diga o que fazer, Ronald! Metade do que você sabe foi graças a mim tendo a maior paciência do mundo te ajudando!

- Não é bem assim, eu aprendi muito na academia..

- Vocês dois querem parar? – A interrompeu. – Desde pequenos você discutem, eu sei, é algo que não se pode parar, mas estamos numa situação que não permite esse luxo, gastar tempo com isso. Para além de que vocês dois já estão muito grandinhos.

Ron deu um sorriso amarelo e virou-se, agachando-se com os outros presentes no cômodo o acompanhado com os olhos. Tirou do sobretudo um saquinho e com cuidado pegou um pózinho rosa num canto do cômodo.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, Ron. Vai se meter em encrencas de novo se os detetives virem o que você...

- Eles não precisam ficar sabendo.

- Do que estão falando? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada. – Hugh respondeu por Ron, carrancudo.

O silêncio voltou na casa, Ron virou-se para Hugh fazendo menção que iria sair.

- Vou mandar uma coruja a meus pais dizendo que estamos indo par'A Toca. É mais seguro e até lá, estaremos em uma possível paz.

Hermione bufou, mas ficou quieta quando sua mãe a olhou com censura. Talvez fosse melhor ficar n'A toca mesmo. E além disso, ela poderia rever a senhora e o senhor Weasley, que ela sentia saudades.

- ... não o carro trouxa é demorado e desprotegido, a nossa melhor opção seria..

- Eu não sei se trouxe um comigo.

- Poderiam me dizer do que vocês estão falando? – A Sra. Granger interferiu os dois homens a sua frente, trazendo Hermione de volta a realidade.

- Transporte. – Ron respondeu lacônico.

- Traduzindo, pensamos em leva-las num dos nossos caros de aurores, não sei se vocês conhecem..

- Aurores usando carros? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não chamaria aquilo de carro. – Hugh riu

- Porque não?

- Carros voam, desaparecem e diminuiu e aumentam de tamanho quando querem? – Um sorriso maroto acendeu-se no rosto de Hugh.

Hermione fechou a cara, não estava gostando daquilo, talvez por que no seu interior não confiasse _mais_ em Ron e muito menos naquele muleque a sua frente. Que deveria ser alguns anos mais novo do que ela.

Já a Sra. Granger apertava firmemente a mão da filha, não gostava das coisas daqueles mundo estranhos dos bruxos que a filha pertencia, mas como uma boa mãe a apoiava e na situação delicada que a filha estava, não iria deixa-la na mão. Só esperava que aquele transporte não fosse tão ruim quanto às vassouras.

- Vamos, sigam-me. – Hugh disse simpático.

Enquanto isso Ron saia da casa dirigindo-se a um beco e antes que Hermione corresse atrás dele esse apareceu em um carro bastante bonito que brilhava de tão prateado que era.

- Você faz idéia de quanto se custa caro um carro desses para os trouxas?

- Papai e os gêmeos compraram ele bem barato, pelo que me consta.

- Papai e os gêmeos – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É uma invenção dos irmãos dele e do pai. – Hugh sorriu. – O conselho auror gostou da idéia, depois de um caso com uma trouxa que era mulher de um bruxo e não sabia que ele era e ficou escandalizada. Só se acalmou quando a enfiaram num carro dizendo que a estava levando para a delegacia para depor. Os carros são usados em medidas de segurança, no entanto, meu parceiro aqui realmente gosta deles.

Ron que esperava eles impaciente no carro buzinou. Viu que Hugh e Hermione dialogavam e de alguma forma, ele não gostava disso.

- Vocês não vão entrar?

A primeira a se dirigir ao carro, aliviada, foi a Sra. Granger que entrou com a ajuda de Ron que rapidamente saltou do carro e abriu a porta a senhora.

- Ele nunca fez isso comigo... – Foi o comentário que Hermione sem querer deixou escapar.

- Você jura? Bem, ele costuma a ser gentil com senhoras, deve lembrar-se da mãe.

Hermione deu um pulo ao ouvir Hugh. Virou-se e caminhou em direção ao carro e enquanto isso se dava conta que por alguns momentos ela deixara de lado o fato de seu marido ter sido acabado de ser capturado. Ah, é, Ron sempre a fazia rir. Ou se irritar.

Não foi uma viagem longa, Ron fez o carro levantar vôo invisível e seguiram, acalmando a que nada iria acontecer e de que era seguro e, principalmente, legal. Ron teve a impressão de que ela soubera do resultado da viagem com carros voadores que ele e Harry tiveram ao irem para escola aos 12 anos com o velho Ford Anglia de seu pai.

Ao lembrar-se de Harry, Ron sentiu um calafrio.

* * *

- É lindo, não é? – Hugh começou quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, de fato é. – A Sra. Granger respondeu – Você deve ter adorado morar aqui quando criança, não é Ronald?

- É...

O silêncio voltou e Ron decolou em terra firme suavemente. Na porta d'A Toca, agora um pouco menos torta e um pouco mais bem pintada, estava Molly Weasley sorrindo alegremente:

- Chegaram rápido. E na hora certa, tenho bolinhos e chás. Olá, Hermione! Olá, Margaret, querida. Olá, Hugh. – Se virou para o filho – Ronald, seu chefe está na lareira a sua espera.

A virou-se para a filha assustada – Nas lareiras? – sussurrou.

- Nas chamas da lareira acesa, mãe. É como na tecnologia que pessoas falam ao vivo pela internet.

Sra. Granger não pode comentar, pois logo Molly chegou perto da duas as levando até a cozinha, muito naturalmente na opinião de Hermione. Enquanto isso Ron e Hugh aparatavam correndo para o 77° distrito.

* * *

_Dez, quinze, vinte minutos e nada._

_Nenhum sinal. E a chuva caia impiedosa. _

_Pessoas desconhecidas andando pela rua. Rostos cansados ou até mesmo animados, ou simplesmente seus guarda-chuvas. _

_Ele não vem. _

_Abre a bolsa, pega a carteira e coloca o dinheiro do chá. _

_Levanta-se e olhando mais uma vez para a mesa, vai embora. _

_Ele não veio._

* * *

- Não é assim tão fácil, chefe.

- Eu sei que não, mas me parece que você não está entendendo. Já disse, não posso lhe dar cinco homens para trabalhar nesse resgate.

- Mas é a terceira pessoa!

- RONALD! Já disse, você não tem provas suficiente, Buthon tem o suficiente.

- Vocês vão se arrepender.

Ron que discutia com seu chefe seriamente sobre uma possível localização do marido de Hermione, como de uma funcionária do Ministério e ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Lockhart. Os três, aparentemente, seqüestrado pela mesma gangue segundo suas provas, que, porém, eram apenas um pó rosa encontrado em montinhos na casa. A idéia fora rapidamente ridicularizada pelos colegas.

Sua cabeça era um turbilhão de pensamentos e ele tentava concentrar-se em sua busca por informações eliminando assim o susto sobre Hermione estar casada.

- Ron, acalme-se, nós podemos... – Hugh começou, com medo que o amigo explodisse xingando o chefe.

- Quem entende de substância? Quem? Você recomenda alguém?

- Não, Ron, escute eu acho que você está muito abalado...

- Neville! Isso mesmo, Nev! Escute, Hugh vá para a Toca e tome conta delas, vou a procura de alguém.

- Ei, Ron, espera. Ron! – Hugh fechou a cara quando Ron aparatou na sua cara. – Porque eu sempre fico com a parte tediosa?

* * *

_A chuva é infernal, e a espera mais ainda._

_Porque logo hoje o superior chegara atrasado? Era o dia de folga de todos. Não se tinha motivos para o atraso._

_Olha o relógio, está atrasado a mais de 10 minutos. Morde os lábios e olha para a secretária que continua a trabalhar ignorando-o. _

_- ? _

_- Sim! – Levanta-se rapidamente ajeitando a roupa._

_- Acompanhe-me, por favor._

_Entra na sala com o general a sua espera, e esse começa logo a falar. _

_E o tempo passa, quinze, vinte minutos. _

_Ela vai embora._

_Vai se decepcionar comigo._

_- ... por tanto, Sr Weasley. Temos prazer em dizer que o senhor está convidado a fazer parte do nosso distrito. _

_- Obrigada, senhor. – Dá as mãos rapidamente, sorri e acelera o passo. _

_A felicidade é grande, mas a infelicidade também._

_Ela vai embora._

_Aparata correndo no meio da multidão, torce para que ninguém veja. E pára em frente ao café._

_Olha. E sofre. _

_Ela se foi. _

_E a chuva cai impiedosa. _

* * *

Ding-doing.

- Já vai! – Ouve-se uma voz maternal de longe. A porta range e abre. – Bom dia. Oh, Ronald, há quanto tempo! Entre.

- É ótimo vê-la , Neville está?

- Na estufa ou no laboratório? Não sei ao certo. Quer alguns cookies?

- Não, senh... – Ron olhou para a senhora que sorria a ele sacudindo um dedo como se negasse. – ...Alice.

- Assim que eu gosto. Vou chamar Neville e trago uns cookies também.

Ron agradeceu e sentou-se um pouco nervoso no sofá, tirou um saquinho do bolso do sobretudo e o observou. Ouviu um barulho e logo passos apressados e ao se virar, viu o antigo colega gordinho e desastrado, agora alto, ainda um pouco largo, mas musculoso e sorridente.

- Ron! Há quanto tempo, o que o traz aqui?

- Isso. – Ron jogou a Neville o saquinho que esse habilmente pegou com as mãos. – Em três seqüestros foi-se achado essa substância na casa. Achei que você poderia me ajudar.

- Hmm, interessante, venha, me acompanhe. Enquanto eu analiso isso aqui, conte-me, como vai indo? Ou se não quiser falar da vida, fale mais sobre o que o trouxe aqui.

- Ah, não é nada demais. Três seqüestros que se acharam esse pó rosa na casa. No terceiro, na verdade, era o mais claro de se ver. E aliás, o terceiro é.. ah, não esquece.

- Pode me contar. – Neville disse enquanto entrava no seu laboratório acendendo uma luz.

- Você não vai querer saber. Nada demais, sabe? Adivinha quem era a família da vitima? – Ron parou e Neville o olhou inocente, sem ter a mínima noção do que ele falava. – Hermione. – Neville virou-se bruscamente. – É, o marido dela quem foi seqüestrado, eu procurei rapidamente algo sobre ele. Era um consagrado ex-auror e ultimamente tem sido o embaixador do ministério em vários outros paises. É conhecido por ser um grande pacifista.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Ahn? Não entendi, Neville.

- Você entendeu, sim. Você está com ciúmes.

- Claro que não estou. – Neville o olhou com censura. – Talvez, só um pouco surpreso.

- O que eu posso dizer? As pessoas casam..

- Eu sei Neville. – Ron foi grosso.

- Mas me diga, ela está bem? Quero dizer...

- Ela me pareceu mais louca do que antes, num momento estava prestes a me atacar e me socar e outra com lágrimas nos olhos por conta do marido. Eu não a entendo.

- Hermione é de ferro. Não me admira que ela esteja assim, na verdade, ela está suportando até bem. Seqüestros são muito complicados.

- Eu sei, mas devido a esse pó tenho uma suspeita. Havia um antigo grupo de rapazes que sempre que os prendíamos cheiravam isso ai. Talvez isso possa nos indicar algo.

- Hmm, pelo que vejo é uma substancia, até comum, mas proibida. É viciante, os rapazes que vocês prendiam eram viciados?

- Até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- Isso explica muita coisa. A planta é...

- Não me diga o nome, eu não consigo entender, apenas me diga o que faz.

- Está bem, a planta só nasce perto de rios, mas rios especiais, me entende? Eu tinha anotado em que rios, mas, vai demorar um pouco para eu achar.

- Qualquer coisa ajuda, Neville, só lhe peço que tente ser o mais rápido que puder, o tempo passa e a vida do homem pode ficar mais curta. Bem, enquanto você procura para mim, tentarei tirar alguma coisa de Hermione. Eu fiquei tão preocupado em levá-la junto com a mãe para algum lugar seguro e tentar achar o pó que me esqueci de perguntá-la.

- Ou talvez você quisesse evitar ouvir da boca dela palavras sobre o marido.

- Neville, não estou aqui para graçinhas. Isso é sério, meu chefe ficará uma fúria quando souber. Eu só espero que os detetives ainda não tenham ido interrogá-la n'A toca.

- Ron, você já está numa encrenca só por ter pego esse pozinho e ter vindo me procurar. Não faça besteiras, lembra da última vez? O que aconteceu? Você foi suspenso por três meses.

- Não precisa lembrar. – Ron fez uma careta.

- Vamos, eu o acompanho até a porta.

- Agradeça a sua mãe pelos cookies, mas eu tive de sair depressa.

- Está tudo bem. – Neville sorriu abrindo a porta. – A propósito, sugiro que converse com Hermione. De verdade. Calmamente, tentando não brigar. As coisas podem se facilitar. Tem muitas coisas mal resolvidas entre os dois.

- Tchau Neville. – Ron o cortou carrancudo. Ele sabia disso, não precisava ter de ser lembrado sobre seus problemas com Hermione.

* * *

As duas senhoras conversavam animadas enquanto Hermione olhava aérea pela janela. Sua cabeça era um turbilhão, mas que se concentrava em apenas duas idéias, totalmente diferentes, Robbert e Ron.

- Ron! – Hermione virou-se para Molly que berrou o nome do filho.

Ao olhar para porta Hermione pode ver Ron ensopado pela chuva.

_Naquele dia também estava chovendo._

- Você já não é uma criança! Custava ter aparatado?

- Você reclamava bastante quando eu aparatava...

- Se está falando da época que você aparatava toda a hora, assim como os gêmeos, sim. No entanto, não é desperdício e preguiça aparatar para evitar chegar ensopado em casa.

- Não é nada, mãe. Não se preocupe. Hugh está aonde?

- Com seu pai. Falando sobre algo de trouxas.

- Então é melhor eu não interromper. – Ron esboçou um sorriso falso. Queria dormir, isso sim, mas tinha de trocar de roupa e falar com Hermione.

Hermione que tentava ouvir o diálogo entre mãe e filho, surpreendeu-se ao agarrar a mão de Ron enquanto ele passava perto dela:

- Quer alguma coisa, Hermione?  
- Ah, não, eu apenas.. Nós temos de conversar.

- Verdade. Já volto e conversaremos com calma. – Ron tentou algo aproximado a um sorriso e continuando a andar fez a mão de Hermione soltar-se de seu braço e de alguma forma, aquilo doeu.

Hermione se repreendeu pela sua ação e envergonhada começou a observar, realmente interessada sua mãe e a conversando, que apesar da diferenças, se davam muito bem. E dariam, sem dúvida algumas, ótimas comadres.

Tremendo Hermione abriu seu livro e tentou esquecer as aflições do dia que estavam insuportavelmente pesadas.

* * *

- Hermione?

- Ah, sente-se Ron. – Hermione tomou um susto, e fechando o livro indicou uma poltrona a sua frente.

- Então, eu sei que é chato, mas acho que temos de falar sobre... – Ron começou a cocar a cabeça.

- .. o seqüestro. – Hermione completou.

- É, isso mesmo, gostaria que você pudesse falar alguma coisa, se ele tinha inimigos e tudo mais. Você sabe, os detetives estão fazendo de tudo, mas você pode nos ajudar..

- Ron, você pegou a doença de Harry, de sempre se meter aonde não se deve para bancar ao herói?

- Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Suas ações, pelo que me consta são impróprias para o cargo que você tem no distrito. Sua função era manter as testemunhas em segurança, pelo que me disse Hugh.

Ron xingou Hugh mentalmente.

- Então, isso me leva a crer que você realmente está dando uma de Harry.

- É incrível como você fala o nome dele sem se preocupar.

- Ron, eu é que acho incrível você querer fugir do passado, Harry morreu Ron, é algo triste, na verdade, cruel, mas temos de enfrentar.

Ron permaneceu calado, iria dizer que ela havia mudado, o que era evidente, mas ficou quieto ao ver que ela não havia mudado tanto assim, continuava a dar patadas nele. Pulou o assunto:

- De qualquer forma, ele tinha inimigos?

- Ron. – O olhou com censura. Ficou um tempo quieta – Ele era um pacifista.

- Nós sabemos disso, mas, bem, eu tenho uma hipótese e envolve viciados, você sabe se ele...

- Uma vez, Robbert ajudou os aurores numa busca por uma droga nova que se está sendo inventada. E, bem, ele sempre colaborou nos centros de reabilitação.

- Isso foi de grande ajuda. – Ron sorriu. – Você estava na hora do seqüestro?

- Não, eu cheguei um pouco depois e peguei isso.

Hermione retirou um pergaminho.

- Não quis dar aos aurores, não confio neles. – Ron a olhou surpresa. – Bem, na verdade, iria te mostrar primeiro.

Ergueu a mão para Ron e entregou o pergaminho. Ao ler o que estava escrito, Ron sorriu. Cada vez mais parecia que estava certo e se contentava em pensar que estava certo e os detetives não.

- Isso nos facilitará muita coisa, preciso urgentemente ver...

- Ron, nós temos de conversar, antes. – Hermione respirou fundo.

- Ah, sim claro.

- Eu acho que devo desculpas a você por isso tudo, você nem sabia que eu havia me casado não é?

- Não fiquei muito surpreso para falar a verdade. – Ron trincou os dentes, estava com raiva. – As pessoas se casam.

- Sim, mas..

- Eu entendo tudo, perfeitamente, Hermione. Só sinto-me triste pelo fato de que você nem ao menos me chamou para a cerimônia, sem contar que eu deveria ser o padrinho, né? – Ron foi sarcástico nas última palavras.

- Bem, eu pensei que você ficaria com...

- Ciúmes? – Ron deu uma risada.

- Não me leve a mal, Ron. Embora, claramente, quem nos fez terminar foi você..

- Isso não vem ao caso na hora, temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Isso é tão típico seu, nós precisamos...

- .. encontrar seu marido o quanto antes.

- NÃO PRECISA ME LEMBRAR DISSO!

Ron ficou surpreso com a manifestação de Hermione, que logo começou a chorar. Sem saber o que fazer afagou a cabeça dela.

- Não chore.

- Me sinto uma péssima esposa, eu deveria estar...

- Não tenha dúvidas que você é uma ótima esposa, tenho certeza de que é. Vamos Hermione, não se preocupe, logo você estará com ele e poderá mostrar-lo.. – Ron abaixou o rosto escondendo sua expressão. – Como o ama e é uma boa esposa.

- Ron. – Hermione começou.

- Olhe, Hermione, eu entendo caso você queira falar sobre o passado, no entanto, se você me entende, nós temos outra prioridade.

- Eu sei. É patético não?

- O que?

- Nós. Estamos incrivelmente diferentes.

- As pessoas mudam, Hermione.

* * *

"_Uma coruja deixou isso aqui, filha"_

"_Deixe de lado, ou melhor, jogue no lixo"_

"_Filha, você..."_

"_Mãe, deixe ai, prometo que lerei"_

"_Certo, a chamarei para o chá daqui a pouco."_

_A porta range quando fechada. A carta sobre a mesa._

_Levanta-se e virando a carta lê o destinatário. _

_Vira-se para o lixo e a joga fora._

* * *

- Alô de casa?

- Neville! – Hermione pulou surpresa ao ver o amigo de escola a sua frente, e mudado.

- Oh, Hermione! Como vai?

- Para ser sincera, péssima.

- É eu sei. – Neville abaixou a cabeça nervoso, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, tinha medo de ser indelicado.

- Está tudo bem, Neville. – Hermione tentou um sorriso.

- Bem, eu preciso falar com Ron, depois podemos conversar com calma.

- Eu sei. Ele está na cozinha, eu acho.

- Obrigada.

Hermione sorriu. Um pouco desajeitado e sem jeito Neville se encaminhou a cozinha, de certa forma, se sentia mal pela situação atual. Sentiu um pouco de alivio ao ver que Ron estava sozinho.

- Ron. – Chamou o amigo que se virou rapidamente. – Achei as anotações.

- Ah, Neville. – Ron sorriu. – Jura que achou? Obrigado Merlin. Já posso agir agora. Começarei indo a esses rios. E.. – Virou-se para Neville. – Você gostaria, você sabe, de vir?

- Eu? –Neville pareceu surpreso. – Não seria de muita ajuda.

- Claro que seria, Neville. – Ron sorriu. – Você deve saber sobre os rios e tudo mais. E eu tenho certeza que você ainda sabe lutar, não é?

- Um pouco.. – Neville tentou esconder o entusiasmo.

- Ótimo, chamarei Hugh e partiremos.

* * *

_Em algum tempo depois, no meio do matagal ao lado de um rio._

- Não faça barulho, Longbottom. – Foi a primeira manifestação de Hugh depois de horas calado.

- Mas eu não fiz nenhum. – Neville retrucou irritado.

- Vocês dois quietos, eu vi um movimento mais a frente.

- Deixe comigo – Hugh se adiantou e pulando estuporou o que estava se mexendo.

- Era um coelho. – Neville segurou o riso.

- Fica quieto, Longbottom.

Os três seguiram quietos, Ron na frente olhando, vigiando e observando. Neville por mais que tentasse prestar atenção se havia alguém no local, se preocupava em ver as plantas e Hugh o repreendia enquanto ajudava Ron uma vez ou outra.

- É, não é aqui. – Neville disse depois deles pararem no ponto de partida deles.

- Vamos ao outro rio.

Aparatando os três se viram em outro rio, agora mais bonito, pelo menos na opinião de Hugh. Dessa vez não foi nem preciso procurar porque logo se deram de cara com uma cabana que se via de longe que era habitada. E ao redor dela, guardas.

- Bem na lata. – Comentou Hugh risonho. – Agora podemos voltar ao distrito e pedir ajuda.

- Você está brincando? Os detetives pegarão o caso e não nos darão nada! – Ron respondeu.

- Ou talvez você queira bancar ao herói para a sua "amada".

- Não seja estúpido, Hugh.

- Ei, vocês dois, cuidado, podem nos ouvir. – Neville lembrou. Ron fechou a cara

- Bem, vejamos, Neville, você vem comigo, vamos por aquele lado e você vai por aquele Hugh.

- Entendido.

- E eu? Vou com quem?

Os três deram um pulo, e por alguns segundos pensaram que iriam ter um infarte.

- Hermione? O que faz aqui? Endoidou? – Hugh levava a mão no peito.

- Não, pegou a doença de Harry de se meter em aventuras – Foi a resposta irônica de Ron. – Hermione, eu disse para você ficar lá. Aliás, você vai ficar aqui, Neville vai ficar com você! Enquanto eu e Hugh entramos na cabana.

- Não sou de porcelana Ron. – Hermione ignorou o primeiro comentário dele. – E sei lutar tão bem quanto vocês três, se bobear, melhor.

- Você virou metida nesses anos? – Ron arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês dois querem calar a boca? – Neville fez cara feia. – Vocês perderam a noção do perigo? Estamos num antro de viciados ou traficantes ou sei lá! Seja o que for, não é bom.

- Certo. Então, eu venho com Neville – Ron disse puxando o amigo. – E vocês dois vão por ali.

Ao dizer isso, Ron puxou Neville andando pela direita. E sumindo na escuridão e matagal.

- Eu estou com pena dos adversários de Ron, hoje ele realmente está de mau humor.

- Ele sempre está. – Hermione concluiu – Pelo menos, sempre parecia estar.

- É diferente, existem diferentes estágios de mau humor no mundo dele, de qualquer modo, venha.

* * *

_Três passos, quatro e plaft._

- Tome cuidado! – Ron esbravejou baixinho. – Vamos pegue minha mão.

- Desculpe-me, Ron, mas está difícil de enxergar.

- Use os ouvidos.

- Como é que... – Neville não pode continuar, Ron tapou sua boca.

- Ali, veja. – Sussurrou. – O guarda está dormindo, podemos atacá-lo de surpresa e depois o outro, assim chegaremos na cabana. Eu pego aquele e você aquele outro.

- Você acha que eu tenho de usar...

- Use o que achar melhor, Neville. No três, okay? Um, dois e..três!

Os dois aparataram bem na frente dos dois guardas e sem deixarem esses darem um pio os estuporaram. No entanto, para a surpresa dos dois, um surgiu e logo jogou um feitiço estuporante em direção a Neville que desviou.

- Neville, você cuida desse enquanto eu continuo? – Ron perguntou rapidamente.

- Sim, vá. – E dizendo isso Neville mandou um feitiço para o guarda acertando em um apito que ele estava levando a boca. – Lute como homem um contra um.

O guarda riu e jogou mais um feitiço que Neville inverteu, mandando-o para o dono que não se defendeu e foi jogado longe estuporado. Sorrindo satisfeito Neville correu por onde Ron havia ido, mas viu que guardas se aproximavam e teve de lutar novamente.

* * *

Estuporou mais um comensal e continuou a andar. O coração de Ron batia rapidamente e ele suava. Viu a porta da cabana a qual um guarda guardava-a atentamente. Respirando fundo correu até esse e logo os dois estavam duelando. Não foi difícil ganhar, mas sim achar a chave da porta em meio a roupa cheio de bolsos do adversário.

Pegou o molhe de chaves e correu para a porta, mas eram cerca de 10 chaves no mínimo e só na sexta tentativa obteve êxito. Ao entrar na cabana com o máximo de silêncio que conseguiu, estranhou o fato dela estar relativamente, normal. Atravessando a suposta sala abriu uma das portas em um corredor e seu deu de cara com milhares de sacos com o pó rosa.

Virando-se para a outra porta, ouviu gemidos e se dando conta que vinham do quarto, o abriu rapidamente, dando-se com três pessoas amarradas em um estado um tanto deplorável.

- Que sorte a minha, os achei assim, tão rápido. Ufa.

Caminhou até a mulher, que era a mais próxima, tirou-lhe a venda nos olhos e boca e desamarrou as cordas. Essa aliviada respirou fundo:

- Obrigada, muito obrigada, tem uma equipe de médibruxos lá fora a nossa espera não é?

- Bem, para ser sincero. – Ron começou a ajudar o homem mais a sua frente. – Não.

- O que? – O homem e a mulher soltos deram um berro.

- Calem-se. Os homens podem ouvir – Foi o que o outro homem que Ron acabava de ajudar a se desamarrar disse. – E obrigado. – Se virou para Ron. – Você tem ao menos algum companheiro?

- Sim. Na verdade dois homens e uma mulher, que aliás, suponho que seja a mulher de um de vocês dois. – Ron disse olhando pela janela certificando-se que não havia guardas a vista. – Eu sou Ron Weasley e vocês, quem são?

- Lockhart. Gilderoy Lockhart. – Respondeu pomposamente o homem loiro fazendo Ron dar uma careta, lembrava-se do canastrão do Lockhart em seu segundo ano, muito bem.

- Julia Smith. Mulher do Lockhart. – Ela puxou o braço do marido. – Sou chefe da nova sessão de administração da saúde dos jovens para...

- Hermione, está aqui? – Disse um dos homens em um fio de voz. – Preciso ver-la logo, me leva até ela , por favor, preciso ver minha mulher.

- Acalme-se . Tirarei vocês logo daqui, mas terão de me ajudar, temos guardas ali – Ron apontou para um lugar no meio do escuro – E por ali.

- Mas como podemos ajudar, ? – Julia perguntou.

- Lutando com os guardas. Pelo que sei o sr Robbert é um bom lutador.

- É o que dizem.

- Então tome conta dos dois enquanto vou procurar meus parceiros e sua mulher. Fiquem ali... – Ron apontou para uma árvore. – Ao lado da árvore.

Não foi preciso repetir, Robbert pulou rapidamente da janela seguido por Julia e Lockhart, esses dois últimos, bastante atrapalhados. Ao começarem a correr Lockhart caiu puxando Julia e os dois fizeram um barulho desnecessário. Em questão de segundos milhares de guardas apareceram. Ron pulou agilmente da janela e correu até eles lutando enquanto mandava que eles fugissem.

Quando o número de guardas diminuiu, Ron começou a correr na direção que supostamente Neville deveria estar. E viu logo o amigo duelando com um guarda, ambos realmente cansados.

- Temos de correr, Neville!

Ao ouvir o amigo, Neville. pois um fim na luta quando o oponente olhou surpreso para Ron. Enquanto corriam em direção ao lugar que Ron esperava que Robbert, Lockhart e Julia estavam, Ron soltou um assobio como comunicação com Hugh. Significando que eles precisavam "bater em retirada".

- Deixaremos o pó para trás?

- Precisamos primeiro garantir nossas vidas e dos outros, Neville.

Ron suspirou aliviado ao ver os três, Robbert, Lockhart e Julia descansados ao lado de uma árvore.

- Nós devemos ir logo. – Julia disse receosa.

- Precisamos esperar meu parceiro e a esposa de Robbert. – Ron explicou pacientemente enquanto descansava.

- Estou aqui. – Hugh arfava. – E Hermione também...

- Cadê Hermione? – Ron deu um pulo junto a Robbert.

- Ela estava atrás de mim há alguns segundos.

- Ela está aqui. – Um homem surgiu com uma varinha apontada para a cabeça de Hermione. – Se mexam e ela morre.

Ron xingou mentalmente, essa era uma das coisas que ele mais odiava em missões. Quando o bandido pegava um refém.

- Dê-me sua varinha. – O homem fechou a cara. – Vocês três. – Apontou para Ron, Neville e Hugh.

Esses o fizeram e o homem as jogou para um lado, um tanto perto de Lockhart.

- Agora se levantem vocês três. Isso – O homem começou a fazer um movimento na boca – Ava... - Lockhart num impulso pegou a varinha de Neville perto dele e berrou, cortando o homem:

- Obliviate!

O homem caiu no chão, assim como Hermione depois de um estrondo.

- Não poderia ser mais silencioso? – Hermione reclamou, fazendo Ron se descansar. Ele reconhecia aquela cena, talvez a memória de Lockhart estivesse voltando, aquele feitiço era sua habilidade outrora.

- Precisamos correr. – Hugh disse pegando sua varinha - os outros guardas nos ouviram.

Todos levantaram-se correndo, e nem ao menos tiveram tempo de se cumprimentar e abraçar, como por exemplo, Robbert e Hermione desejavam fazer.

- Estamos ferrados, droga, tenho de admitir que se...

- Eles chegarão em breve. – Hugh interrompeu Ron. – Você não acha que eu partiria numa missão sem antes avisar ao capitão, não é? Não sou suicida como você...

Ron não respondeu por que logo pode reconhecer as fagulhas utilizadas pelo pessoal do distrito.

- Estamos salvos. – Julia disse, sinceramente, feliz.

* * *

- Ron, o chefe quer falar com você. – Hugh disse melancólico. – Boa sorte.

Ergueu o peito tentando fortalecer qualquer pedaçinho de orgulho e confiança que tivesse. Sabia que o chefe iria despedir-lo e já começara a pensar em um possível futuro trabalho.

- Quer falar comigo, chefe?

- Sim. Sente-se. – Ron deu um risinho sarcástico quando viu que nem mesmo no meio do mato o chefe perdia o costumeiro ato. E sentou-se num tronco caído. – Devo confessar que estou decepcionado com o senhor, embora tenha ficado surpreso com seu raciocínio, ao ver que o seqüestro da chefe do departamento de administração da saúde dos jovens bruxos e seu marido, se relacionasse com o do marido de sua amiga, e ainda conseguimos apreender aquela droga toda. No entanto, esperava que o senhor tivesse mais bom senso. Afinal, como poderei convencer os superiores a lhe darem um cargo mais alto? Quem sabe de detetive? Depois do senhor agir dessa forma, sem nos avisar.

Ron estava estático. Feliz, é verdade, mas surpreso.

- Não faça essa cara, sr Weasley. O senhor sabe que era questão de tempo até você ser promovido. Só peço que o senhor tente amadurecer um pouco, crescer. Sua cabeça-dura nem sempre é útil, como hoje foi, por ser impulsiva. E sei que você quando está empolgado ou preocupado se empenha no trabalho, só lhe peço que tente ser assim todos os dias. E então não teremos problemas.

- Poxa, que... que legal.

- Eu não te mereço, que bela resposta. Mas é isso, sr. Preciso agora resolver outras coisas. – E dizendo isso, seu chefe aparatou.

* * *

Ron não podia se conter de tão contente. Ser detetive ou até mesmo sargento seria ótimo. Poderia rir na cara daqueles esnobes que diziam que os oficias só os atrapalhavam e poderia ser tornar o maior e poderia...

- Ron..? – A voz fraca e no momento, tímida, de Hermione o trouxe a realidade.

- Oh, olá, Hermione. – Ron deu um pequeno sorriso

- Parabéns. Hugh me contou. Você merecia, mesmo, um cargo melhor.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Obrigada você por ter salvo Robbert, também.

- De nada. É apenas meu trabalho – Ron sorriu fracamente, novamente.

- Bem, eu e Robbert precisamos ir. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça. – Ele quer que vamos a algum lugar seguro agora, e possamos ter mais uma linda lua de mel.

- Ele realmente é louco por você, realmente te ama, não é? E você a ele, é lindo. – Ron engoli em seco enquanto falava.

- ... – Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Você ama ele, Hermione. Você sabe disso. – Ron insistiu agoniado.

-...

- Saco. Teremos mesmo de nos manter m bom tempo separados. Ainda não curou.

Os dois ficaram calados. Mas Hermione resolveu falar algo.

- Robbert é um ótimo marido, sem dúvida. Sinto-me mal por não ama-lo, mas o que posso fazer? O casamento foi na verdade um modo de me proteger de um preconceito que estava surgindo no ministério contra mim. E depois de tanto que ele me ajudou me sentia na obrigação de fazer o que ele desejava. Eu o amo, Ron. Mas...

- Não tanto quanto ele. Você o ama, mas sabe que não pode amá-lo do mesmo modo que ele a você e que infelizmente, ele não te faz e nunca fará feliz.

- É.

- Você será uma boa esposa Hermione. Só não o ignore, okay? O que aconteceu conosco foi uma lição. – Ron disse sereno, embora no fim da última frase sarcástico.

- Ron, se você tivesse ido na hora.

- Não havia como ir, Hermione.

- Claro que ia. – Ela se exaltou a voz começou a aumentar.

- Você sabia que eu tinha um compromisso, entrevista de trabalho.

- Você está inventando isso.

- Não, não estou. Eu lhe expliquei isso nas inúmeras cartas e tudo mais. Você não quis ouvir, você esqueceu, mas preferiu pensar que como sempre a culpa foi minha. – Hermione abriu a boca, mas Ron aumentou o tom de voz a impedindo de falar – Está tudo bem, Hermione. Seja feliz com ele, talvez seja melhor assim.

- Ron, eu..

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também. Só me faça um favor.

- Qual?

- Seja feliz.

Hermione arriscou um fraco sorriso. Ron sorriu também. Os dois se abraçaram demoradamente, deram tchau e cada um seguiu para um lado. Ron dirigiu-se a Hugh que passou o braço por seu pescoço e juntos sumiram ao aparatarem. Hermione seguiu até o marido.

* * *

- Tão triste. – Lockhart lamentou.

- E romântico. – Julia concordou.

- Sabe, Julia, querida. Isso merece uma música. Quero dizer, os dois merecem uma música, a lealdade dos dois e tudo mais.

- Você tem razão.

- _You must remember this a kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is still, just, a sigh_. – Lockhart começou.

- _The fundamental things apply, as time goes by_ – Julia afinou.

- _And when two lovers woo, they still say: "I love you", on that you can rely, no matter what the future brings, as time goes by._– Continuou Lockhart.

- _Moonlight and love songs - never out of date, hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate, woman needs man - and man must have his mate, that no one can deny_ – os dois uniram as vozes num coro perfeito. - _I__t's still the same old story , a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die _– Lockhart ergueu as mãos dramaticamente. - _The world will always welcome lovers, as time _– deu uma pequena parada - _goes by_.

**Fim.**

N/A2: Eu não acredito que eu escrevi isso e terminei. Caramba, que correria. Antes de tudo MUITO obrigado a Mi que teve a paciência de ler a fic duas vezes. Fic dedicada a ela.

N/A3: A música, como podem ver é "As Times Goes By" e eu acho bem profunda, como o desafio pede, rs. E sim, é a música tema do filme Casablanca, que a fic foi inspirada.

Fic Terminada em Março de 2005.


End file.
